Years Go By Quickly
by Yeelimso
Summary: A certain redhead goes back into their hometown and reminisces of what had happened in the past inside of the now forbidden town. Certain things have happened since they left the town and many things broke part their wished and fake secured future. Read about their past and how they remake their past with the remaining needs. Revisiting old friends.


**This is a flashback fanfiction, so it might be a bit confusing... sorry. My main character is -!**

* * *

It's been several years since I last seen them.

My life had been torn away to bits,

We slowly separated.

It was fate,

our destiny.

No one wanted it,

No one knew of it.

However it came like the rushing wind

and left like a hurricane.

That's how I ended up losing part of my soul.

* * *

 **Year +87**

A lone figure walked through a ghost town that was filled in by nature. A plastic sword meant for kids, swinging on their waist. They were wearing a brown ragged cloak that covered their face and body. They walked in the town silently, probably for the respect of the many whom had died in that area. They touched a tree as they walked by, their pale hands gently moving across the jagged bark. A gust of wind blew across their face, blowing the hood down. It revealed a woman probably around the age of 25, with blazing red hair. She wore red lipstick and her blazing red eyes were fixated with determination. She walked through the town, carefully escaping the vines and roots, and stopped in front of an old building that was covered up in vines, with some poison ivy in the front...

Her eyes drifted along the status of the house, the wood all torn up, burnt, and squeezed to death by the small vines. It was more windowless and if there was a window it was shattered and broken. The charred wood fell and broke into ashes once her fingers brushed the old building. She murmured a few words before walking into the destroyed home. The woman cautiously absorbed the building's interior, listening to its soft creaks, feeling some of the dust, pushing away the nature that now lives within it. She seemed to be in pain in doing so. Her eyes were filled with longing.

She clicked her tongue and turned around walking out of the building, biting her lips nervously as she walked to the wrecked backyard. Trees blocked the path she intended to take, leaving her heart sore. So instead of going trough the barricade of trees she decided to climb up and climb back down to the other side even though her aching feet screamed at her not to.

She successfully climbed up the trees and landed behind them. She brushed past the leaves and vines, pushing branches while kicking grass. Her eyes shone with bright relief as she spotted a clearing. Taking out the plastic sword she placed it in the middle of the clearing. Then she curled up and fell asleep around it.

* * *

 **Year +66  
**

A young redheaded girl ran out of a house, behind her a smaller redhead boy stumbled out. The girl laughed, "Your so weak Els! Come on!" The little boy whined as he gave his best effort to keep up with the girl. Soon he spoke, panting, "Sis... I don't think I can run like this anymore..." The girl slowed the pace down then stopped entirely as she stared at her weak twin brother, she then sat down next to him, "It's okay Elsword, we're siblings. I know you can be as strong as me."

The boy gleamed at his sister's words, "Really? Then when I grow up I want to be in the military to protect you, mom, and dad." The sister gave a whole hearted smile as they walked away together. Their small chubby fingers entwined and the girl made a wish like she always does. _Today I wish me and Elsword could stay together like this forever._ She allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as they leaned on a tree in the town, somewhere not too far off from their home.

Even though her twin was weak, and suffered physical medications, she was certain that he would grow up as a strong man, someone stronger, if not... she honestly didn't care, as long as he was there beside her. Her eyes drifted along to the many worlds in her imaginative brain. The two stayed outside until the sun started to set. She gently shook her brother, "Let's go." Then the two four-year-old siblings took off on a journey back to their home.

It wasn't exactly far, but to little kids, it was as long as a hundred miles. As the two started to walk home they were stopped by a small group of older kids. "Oh look, little babies," a gigantic (to them) teenager stood in front of them blocking their path. To the small siblings, they looked like gigantic shadows with voices. A feminine voice was heard as a female group looked down upon them snorting, "Like, are they allowed to be out, or like are they just stupid?" A masculine voice responded sneering, "I think their stupid, or worse... dead meat." The group of three laughed as the brother huddled towards his sister, "Sis I'm scared." His hushed tone stopped the older kids laughter as they looked at him.

"Sis, I'm scared," One mocked. The little girl hugged her brother fiercely, "It's okay Els, I'll protect you." This time, the girl mocked, "I'll protect you, sha. Like you could, cause like... you can't." The girl turned around, anger blistering in her eyes. However before she could respond to the taunts, a louder voice was heard, "Hiyaaaa!"

A large group of four-year-old children appeared. They reacted before she could. It was a group of ten babies, some were holding things. One of the kids had purple hair, "Attack!" She yelled a stick was in her hand. She whacked the nearest teen screeching insanely. Then the others took her lead and fought the teens as well.

A boy with dark blue hair had a toy sniper rifle, he shot small wads of paper into the teen's eyes until he got a bulls eye, he screamed in horror as a raven haired girl whacked him with another stick. A blonde girl had two small BB guns and shot towards the floor, shooting out marbles. The female slipped on the marbles and fell as another tripped. A boy had a cardboard sword and he hit the leader of the gang with the girl who just commanded them. "Ahhh!" A boy screamed and threw small pebbles at them. Two of the three albinos did the same thing, however, the male had on a bored face while the girl had on an emotionless one.

The third albino had on gloves with tape bandaged around the ends of the fingers to create see-through claws. She scratched the female teenager who was grunting in pain. Then the leader got up and punched the purple-haired girl, "Punk! I ain't going to be defeated by some disgusting little pre-schooler!" Then a toy arrow was shot and it jabbed his nuts, a girl with lime green hair gave a satisfying smile once she made her mark. He howled in agony before his lackeys came to help him, "Let's go, they aren't worth the time." He scowled at the younger kids before stalking off with his friends by his sides supporting him.

The purple haired girl turned to the siblings they just saved, "You okay?" The girl nodded, "Yea," her breath was taken, "But what was that?" The girl smirked, "Our safety squad, it's called the El Gang. We're from the fantasy world Elrios." The girl blinked, that was some big words. "Fantasy?" "Huh? Oh! My bad! I mean not real, our imaginary world." The girl nodded, she had plenty of imaginary worlds. The girl smirked, "Anyways, want to join us?" The brother peeked from the sister's shoulders, "Hmm? Sis can we? I want to be like them."

The sister thought for a moment then spoke, "Okay." The purple haired girl smiled, "We'll give you our names and we expect you to do the same! I'm Aisha, the genius magician." The boy with dark blue hair smiled, "You see, Aisha is our leader. I'm Ciel." The third albino with the tape claws waved, "Hi! I'm Lu! But in Elrios I'm actually a demon with the name of Luciela R. Sourcream!" The sister couldn't help but smile, it was a typical little kid name.

The blonde boy and the blonde girl waved, the boy speaking first. "Chung," his quiet posture made the sister feel uneasy, the girl spoke next, "Chung's always like that, I'm Rose, his cousin, and close friend." The sister smiled thinly as the girl talked. The boy with the cardboard sword gave a chilling smile, "Raven." A girl with a bow smiled, "Raven's actually a big softie, no need to worry about what he does. I'm Rena, the elf in Elrios."

Raven protested as Rena giggled. The two other albinos stood, the boy turned around a bit angered as the girl spoke, "I'm Eve, the nasod queen of Elrios. That is Edward, mostly known as Add." (A/N Anyone know tea time?) The raven-haired girl with the stick bowed politely, "I'm Ara, nice to meet you..."

The brother spoke up first, "Elsword. I'm Elsword." The sister shifted her hands, "Elsword's has a weak condition, so we can't run around too much. I'm his twin sister-"

* * *

 **Year + 87  
**

The woman woke up with a start dripping with sweat. She looked around and noticed that it was night. She slowly got up and placed the sword down. Wiping off her sweat she tenderly looked down at the sword. She kissed it good night and laid down, trying to go back to sleep without having any nightmares.

* * *

 **That's it! I don't know if you will like it or not and it is pretty obvious how the main character is if you don't know it will be revealed later on.**


End file.
